


RatemyProfessor.com

by vallahwillbemyheaven



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, Orgasm Denial, multiple orgasm, professor/student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallahwillbemyheaven/pseuds/vallahwillbemyheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who ever said falling in love with your professor was a bad thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	RatemyProfessor.com

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theawesomepfanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawesomepfanfic/gifts).



Gavin had been staring down Ray’s back all class. ‘Professor’ slash boyfriend Ryan had been giving Ray extra special attention that day and it was making Gavin extremely jealous. Not that Gavin was usually the jealous one, but it seemed that today, Ryan was forcing him to be.

  
Ryan called on Ray for everything today. All the questions were directed at Ray, all of Ryan’s help as well. Gavin felt of twitch of irritation in his muscles; Ryan knew that both of them needed attention! He was coming to the conclusion that he simply hated the professor today.

  
Gavin was the one majoring in this type of stuff, why wasn’t Ryan calling on him? Ray was the one who just took the course for the easy ‘A’ (and to be near Ryan but that was a different beast entirely). Gavin felt his eyebrow twitch irritatedly as Ray once again said the wrong answer to a question.

  
Gavin also wasn’t enjoying hearing people laugh at Ray when he got something wrong, he noticed faintly. There was just a twinge of anger that anyone would make fun of Ray. Ray didn’t even seem all that bugged by it.

  
The class was over faster than Gavin thought it should have been. Ryan had let the class out 30 minutes early and Gavin knew he and Ray were expected to stay behind. That’s why both of them had left freetime after this class in their schedules.

  
Ryan had a mischievous little smirk on his face as Gavin and Ray stayed in their seats. Ryan shut the blinds and locked the door, particularly happy that today he was the only professor who needed the classroom at all.

  
“Gavin,” he said in a sultry voice, “come here. I have plans for the two of you, starting now. Ray, you can stay in your seat.”

  
Ray pouted but Gavin was very quick to get up and go to Ryan. Ryan was maybe only a few years older than they were, seeing as Gavin was 21 and Ray was 20, while Ryan was only 30-something. It didn’t matter anyway; Ryan was good looking with his jawline and hair and overall appearance. He could be sweet and romantic when he wanted to be too. Today, however, today was not one of those days.

  
Ryan pulled out 3 pairs of handcuffs, setting two aside as Gavin walked up to him. With Gavin, Ryan handcuffed Gavin’s wrist’s behind his back and sat him down in his chair, unbuttoning the top threw buttons on his shirt, before turning his attention to Ray.

  
This was one of the moments Ryan was hapy that he had an actual classroom and not a lecture. With Ray, he sashayed over to the younger man, the other two handcuffs in his possession. Ryan pulled Ray’s hands down and handcuffed his wrists to the front legs of his desk. Ray tugged them once, twice, and found that he was immobily stretched over the piece of furniture and had no idea what to expect now.

  
“So Gavin, why do you think I picked on poor Ray during class?” Ryan aked, dramatically turning on his heel to face his other student, who was already visibly excited. Ray groaned from his place handcuffed to his desk, seeing where this was going in an instant.  
“Because you plan to pay attention to me right now?” Gavin asked, trying his best to sound sexy and failing. He wiggled his hips slightly more forward in the chair, grinning towards Ray and Ryan.

  
“Correct. And Ray, what do you think that means for you?”

 

Ray groaned, softly this time, before grumbling out “That I’m not going to get any relief at all. This is so unfair…”

  
“That might not be true. If you can manage to stay still while Gavin gets to have his fun, you might get some relief.”

  
Ray perked up at that and settled into his position for the next hour. Ryan now sauntered over to Gavin, grinning as he did so. When he reached his student, he bent down and yanked Gavin’s loose-fitting pants down, grinning when he saw Gavin had gone commando for the day. He tutted.

  
“Gavin, you know I much prefer it when you actually wear underwear,” Ryan said, beginning to stroke Gavin’s dick. Gavin paid him no mind, moaning and becoming like putty in Ryan’s hand. Ryan stopped after only 2 strokes to get lube and lubricate Gavin’s dick and his hand to make the glide smoother and more comfortable for Gavin. Gavin shot his load all over Ryan’s hand and arm in a matter of minutes.

  
“And now, Gavin, I am going to fuck you until you orgasm again,” Ryan said, standing and pulling Gavin up and over his desk before going to unbutton his own pants. Using a little more lube he began to stretch Gavin, who was so sensitive from his previous orgasm that he moaned at every motion inside of him.When he was properly stretched, Ryan pulled down his pants and underwear and stepped out of them, lubing up his dick before lining up with Gavin’s entrance and pushing in. Gavin moaned at the penetration and clenched his hands together.

  
Watching them, Ray felt a pool of heat building in his lower abdomen and it took all his willpower not to hump the desk behind him for relief. He wanted Ryan to take care of him too, but found himself tugging at the restraints to reach his own dick. Gavin’s moans started to build up as Ryan got momentum and Ryan had to cover Gavin’s mouth to quiet him. The walls were thin and the professors around them would talk.

  
“Oh, Gavin!” Ryan cried out, exploding into a wave of heat and pleasure and Gavin soon followed after. Ray felt intense jealousy intermingle with the heat in his lower stomach and his clothed erection bumped the table. He moaned, hoping Ryan would soon come to take care of him.

  
Ryan took his sweet time cleaning himself and Gavin before he even bothered to look Ray’s way. Ray was a panting mess, trying desperately to stay still but every so often bumping the desk. Ryan took pity on his and decided to forgive the infraction of swaying while he pulled up Gavin’s pants and left him on the desk.

He moved over to Ray with the bottle of lube and yanked down his loose ‘skinny’ jeans. Ray had not gone commando on that day and he gently tugged down Ray’s underwear as well. He began the process of stretching Ray out, and the ever sensitive lad’s toes curled and he moaned in frustration. He wanted more after that little display of affection he just witnessed between Gavin and Ryan. Ryan was having none of that and gently swatted his ass before pulling his fingers free and relubricating himself.

  
He was slow and gentle with Ray, who only whined low in his throat as a form of complaint. Ryan chuckled, speeding up his pace, pulling a moan out of Ray. He didn’t last long, coming all over his chest and desk. That would need to be cleaned up later. Ryan quickly followed, though his orgasm wasn’t the same mind-blowingness that he had experienced with Gavin.

  
Ryan pulled out and started to clean up Ray, who was happily panting in triumph, ready to be out of his restraint. “Ryan,” he said, “that was amazing.”

  
“Of course it was, I devised it,” Ryan replied back, now looking for something in his pocket of his suit jacket.

  
“What are you looking for?”

  
“The key to the handcuffs.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ryan finds the key in the end


End file.
